


Pacts

by soft_cryptid_boy



Series: Witcher Relationships [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Kinda Getting together, M/M, Mentioned Triss Merigold, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pacts, They dont actually get together, but its implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cryptid_boy/pseuds/soft_cryptid_boy
Summary: It was late when the door to the Chameleon’s Ruby room was slammed open. Geralt’s hulking figure stood in the entryway. His shoulders were slummed and water dripped from his soaked form.“I’m never messing with sorceresses again.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Relationships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Pacts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of a little series i did. the first two are based on my own gameplay, and this is just for funsies. i hope you enjoy

It was late when the door to the Chameleon’s Ruby room was slammed open. Geralt’s hulking figure stood in the entryway. His shoulders were slummed and water dripped from his soaked form. 

“I’m never messing with sorceresses again.” His voice was low and his words empathized as Geralt stepped in and slammed the door shut. Dandelion nodded and tapped his feather quill against his temple. 

“Smart move.” He replied as Geralt began to dig through one of the dressers. Fresh clothes were pulled out from the drawers and wet ones were dropped to the floor. The clothes rustled as Geralt redressed before sitting next to Dandelion on the pile of pillows and blankets. 

“I broke it off with both of them.” Geralt said after a pregnant pause. Dandelion sighed and closed his notebook. He grabbed the bottle of wine that sat on the floor next to his feet and passed it to Geralt. 

“And?” 

“Triss handled it well. Yennefer…” Geralt took a long drink. “Not so much.” 

“Ah. Any interesting curses?” 

“Dandelion!” 

“Right right, sorry.” Dandelion laughed heartily. He stood up and walked to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out an aged whiskey and two shot glasses. The bard was joined by Geralt quickly. The witcher leaned against him, fingers training the wood's grain. 

“I don’t get it Dande. Shouldn’t she be mad at Triss?” 

“Quite possibility my friend. Here. To good health and a future where your dick and balls stay where they need to be.” Dandelion passed one shot glass to Geralt and they clinked them together. 

“Here here.” 

The two took their shots in unison. Geralt went and settled back down on the pillow pile, looking morose. 

“Don’t make that face at me.” Dandelion warned. “No moping about.” 

Geralt’s face twitched slightly. “Better?” 

“Much.” Dandelion sat next to his friend and leaned against him. “Priscilla left me. Earlier this week.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Valdo fucking Marxs.” 

“Bastard.” 

“You know Geralt- We should become bachelors for the rest of our lives. No- no more women for us!” Dandelion exclaimed. “Could ah- prick out fingers and seal the deal.” 

“Vesemir said never to cross-contaminate blood.” Geralt said, brows knitting together. “Something about diseases?” 

“Fuck.” Dandelion went quiet as he settled deep in thought. “What about spit?” 

“You want me to spit in your mouth?” 

“No! We could kiss.” Dandelion said, a look of complete seriousness on his face. “Spit brothers.” 

Geralt laughed and leaned against Dandelion. “You can’t be a bachelor. You’re too… You.” 

“I can! I will!” Dandelion spluttered indignantly. “I’ll prove it! Kiss me and I won’t ever kiss again.”

“What happens if you do?” 

“Then I simply will burst into flames and die.” 

Geralt nodded wisely. “Alright.” 

“Alright?” 

Geralt turned his head and kissed Dandelion. It was short and somewhat sweet. 

“Spit brothers in bachelorhood.”

“Spit brothers in bachelorhood…”


End file.
